The present invention relates generally to optical waveguides, and, more specifically, to optical panels formed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,502 discloses a polyplanar optical display (POD) including ribbon optical waveguides laminated together. Image light is projected through an inlet face of the display for total internal reflection therein, with a video image being displayed at an opposite outlet face end of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,882 discloses another form of a POD panel configured for interactive operation. The video image is projected outbound through the stacked waveguides, and an interactive light beam may be directed inbound through the outlet face toward the inlet face for detection of its screen position for providing interactive capability.
In both patents, the similarly configured optical panels permit light transmission in either direction from the inlet face to the opposite outlet face, or from the outlet face to the opposite inlet face. This capability permits the use of the optical panels in various applications for providing high definition viewing screens for televisions, computer monitors, and various other types of viewing screens as desired.
Separate mechanical keyboards are commonly known for providing interactivity with various forms of display screens. However, mechanical keyboards are additional components which increase the size, complexity, and cost of the system.
Conventional touchscreens provide an alternate manner for interactive capability. The touchscreen may have various forms which overlay the outlet face and provide interactivity by simply pressing various portions of the touchscreen. The location of the touched spot is determined by the system and corresponds with an interactive option displayed by the outlet face through the touchscreen. Touchscreens are independent devices (i.e. separate from the outlet face) which increase the complexity and cost of the system.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a display system having interactive capability with corresponding advantages in implementation.